What I Hide
by Hope Halliwell
Summary: Terrible summary I know...Hermione is abused by her family. Always keeping it a secret, what happens when someone finds out. What will they do? don't judge a story by its bad summary!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Well I wish they were, but they are not. All recognizable Harry Potter characters don't belong to me. They just decided to join me in my imagination….

PROLOGUE

Everybody always assumes. They assume they know and understand the people that surround them. They look at what they are on the outside and they assume that's all there is about that person. Well I can guarantee you that's no true. I know for a fact that's not true.

How do I know, you ask. How do I know any of that? Surely the way a person always behaves and what they say in front of others is who they really are…

What is there that I can say or do to support what I say? What is there to back me up that everything is not the way it seems? Who am I to say these things?

My answer is simple:

I am Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Well I wish they were, but they are not. All recognizable Harry Potter characters don't belong to me. They just decided to join me in my imagination….

**CHAPTER I**

_'__Its__ okay. Just a little bit longer. That's it, just wait a little bit longer and it will all be over.' _These are the only thoughts that comfort her.

Hermione lay in a basement. One foot on a chain connected to the wall. Her body broken, covered in her own blood, dirt, and bodily functions. Unmoving and just barely breathing. Just barely alive. Tear streaks line her face, though it has been weeks since, she last cried. After all crying did no good. In fact it made things worse, much worse.

If she tried hard enough she could hear them just above her. Their laughter and happy voices. Listening even more she could just make out the sound of silverware scraping against plates. Dinner. They were eating dinner. Taking a deep breath she smells the air. It hurts, but its well worth it. Focusing all of her strength she can just barely smell the food they're eating. Taking another deep breath she tastes the air. The smell will be her own dinner. Just the smell and nothing more.

_'__Its__ okay. In four days time I'll be out. That's all. __Just four more days.'_

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

3 Days Later

The door opens and a man walks in . He's dressed in an expensive suit. Slowly he takes a step down the stairs, never once taking his eyes off of Hermione.

Hearing the steps of the man , Hermione begins to move. Turning her head she opens her eyes to look at him just as he takes the last step. With no sign of recognition on her face she only stares at him, hoping its this means its over.

The man walks towards her. Stopping about a foot away from her he looks at her. Disgust clearly showing on his face. For a moment he looks as though he is going to say something, but then changes his mind. Suddenly he grabs Hermione by the leg lifting her foot into the air. Taking out a key he unlocks the chain around her ankle. Immediately dropping it once its free. Expectantly he looks down at her face.

"Get up girl."

……

"I SAID GET UP YOU FUCKING FREAK!!" Spitting in her face he yells at her.

When he receives no reply or any sign of movement other than the blinking of her eyes while still staring up at him he drags her up by the hair. Not letting go he begins to drag her up the stairs of the basement and up another flight of stairs to the second floor of the house. Depositing her in a room he takes out a small bag and throws it on the floor. While Hermione rubs her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room as there was barely any lights in the basement.

"There's food in the bag. Tomorrow you are supposed to leave to go join those other freaks. We are leaving tonight and don't plan on being home until tomorrow afternoon. You had better be gone by the time we get back. If your still here you will pay. And don't you dare leave any of your disgusting filth behind. Do you understand?

After a couple tries Hermione is able to mutter a hoarse "Yes, sir."

The man leaves the room. Moments later a "lets go" is heard and so is the shutting of the front door soon after.

Hermione, knowing she is alone, half crawls and half drags herself to the closet door. After much struggling the door is open and so is the trunk covered in dust. Taking out some vials, she drinks them. A Pepper Up and a Strength Replenishing Potion.

Leaning against the trunk Hermione stares at what is in her hands for the first time in months. Her wand.

Thanking the gods she was 17 and could freely do magic. She conjures a mirror and vanishes her clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror, sadness reflected in her eyes, she begins to heal her wounds.

After all she had to be ready for tomorrow. It wouldn't do for her friends to find out that the man who so harshly took her out of the basement was her father and that he was the one to cause her so much pain. No, that wouldn't do at all. Best keep it all a secret.


	3. Chapter II

Well hey there!!! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. Haven't had the chance to get on the computer and type it all up. I actually have a lot written down on paper so I'm working on it. It'll be up as soon as I can get it up. Hope you like it…

Disclaimer: Well anything from the movies or the books are not mine. Though I wish their were. Obviously wishes don't always come true. Darn.

**CHAPTER II**

Creeping downstairs, Hermione notices the quiet of the house. Knowing that they had gone out, as they always did on September 1 as it was the day she left for Hogwarts, Hermione began to walk normally down the stairs.

As always she notices the usual envelope on the table with the money for the taxi and the letter telling her to be gone before they get home. Opening the envelope she automatically throws out the letter and begins counting the money. Noticing a smaller envelope inside Hermione takes it out. Curious Hermione opens it to find a letter inside.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Now that you are 17 you are old enough in your freaky world to live on your own. So after you graduate from your Freak School then make sure you never return here. We expect to never see you again after next summer, when you take your junk and get out. If we see you, we will deny ever knowing you. Also your grandmother Linda left you some stuff in her will, we don't know what it is, but if its for you then it must be worthless.**_

_**Derek Granger**_

After reading the letter, Hermione throws the letter away and checks the time. Seeing she has enough time to get to in touch with the people in charge of her grandmother Linda's stuff (AN: I don't know what their called, if you do tell me so I don't feel so stupid P) and get to the train station. Grabbing the phone on her way back up stairs she packs quickly while talking to Jake Collins.

After taking a shower, Hermione takes a closer look at herself in her mirror. With it being morning and after having a full nights sleep to back her up, she was able to see just how bad this summer was. Her face much thinner than when she got off the train, eyes sunken in. Her hair had the biggest change. Once it was bushy and unmanageable, now it hung limp beside her. Although it was still curly it lacked the life it had when she entered the basement two months ago. The bruises were gone from her body, but it was noticeable that they were once there.

Deciding it was best not to dwell on it, Hermione quickly got dressed and ran downstairs with her trunk. Grabbing a slice of bread and a banana she ran to meet the taxi.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Arriving at Kings Cross with at least 30 minutes to spare before the majority started to arrive, Hermione went through the barrier onto the platform. The magnificent red train stood before her in all its glory. Feeling as though she could finally relax she looks around to see if anyone she knew had arrived yet. Not seeing the usual sea of red, she did however spot a group of blondes standing off to the side. Knowing it to be the Malfoys she quickly got on the train hoping to not be spotted. In her rush, she dropped the folder she had just gotten from Mr. Collins about her grandmothers will.

Before she could pick it up herself, a pale hand held it out in front of her. Taking the folder she looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy. Shocked more than anything Hermione could only manage to stutter a thank you to him before taking off to find a compartment.

Locking the door and closing the blinds on the window she was able to sit down and think. Coming to her mind first, she thought of Malfoy senior handing her the folder without any insults to her. His face hadn't held any of the usual contempt or disgust it usually did when in the presence of muggleborns. It didn't hold any hate either. If she didn't know any better and had seen it from the sidelines she would have said that he wasn't prejudice at all. But that's not true, is it?

Looking at the folder in her hands, Hermione was suddenly filled with happiness. Her grandmother Linda was proud that she was a witch, something her parents and brothers were disgusted about. It turns out her grandmother had known that her parents were going to kick her out after she graduated from Hogwarts so she had set aside some money for Hermione. Maybe _some _wasn't a good way to describe how much money she now had. _A lot_ would be much more suitable. In fact, the amount set aside deserved caps. _A LOT_. Now that's a better description.

Closing her eyes, Hermione dreams of how much better her life was going to be after Hogwarts.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hearing a banging sound on the compartment door, Hermione jumps up scared half to death thinking its her father at the door. After a bit of thinking she realizes where she is and that she's safe. Opening the compartment door she sees a girl with red hair smiling brightly at her.

"Hermione!!! I'm so glad to see you!!" Says Ginny. "So how was your summer? Did you have fun? Hope you had lots of fun, considering you didn't answer any of our letters." Ginny finished with a disappointed look on her face.

Hermione smiled and answered her. "I'm glad to see you too Ginny. My summer was good. Yes I had fun. And I didn't answer any of your letters because my parents had me trying a no magic summer to see if I really liked being a witch."

Ginny accepted this though she was skeptical. But then again Hermione's parents were muggles while Ginny's own parents were magical. _'Muggles are weird,'_ Ginny thought.

" What? Am I invisible now?" said a voice.

At the door of the compartment stood a boy, no a man now. He had messy black hair and stunning green eyes. Hermione immediately jumped up to give Harry a hug.

"Harry! I'm missed you so much. How was your summer? Did the Dursleys treat you alright? Were they horrible to you? Did you stay out of trouble?" Hermione asked quickly, not giving him the chance to answer her.

"Relax Hermione. Your just the same as Ginny with your questions. But to answer them, the summer was better than usual, the Dursleys ignored me as usual. I don't know if you call pretending I didn't exist as horrible, and of course I stayed out of trouble. You know I like the quiet life Mione." Harry answered with a laugh.

Hermione beamed. "Great." Looking around she notices that another red head was missing. "Where's Ron?" She asked.

Immediately after the mentioning of Ron's name the compartment grew quiet. Ginny's face had turned into a scowl while Harry hands were clenched in fists. Hermione realized she had obviously had missed a lot over the summer.

"Guys? What happened?" Hermione questioned.

"Dumbledore let Ronald into the Order at the beginning of the summer." answered Ginny.

Not quite understanding what was the problem, Hermione waited to see if they were going to elaborate. She wasn't disappointed.

"He's been gloating all summer. And when we asked why we weren't allowed in they said we were too immature. Said we couldn't understand what was to come and the our tempers would probably get everyone if not us killed." Harry said.

"Not to mention whenever we asked Ronald what was happening or to tell us something about the meetings he said we couldn't be trusted with any information." Ginny added angrily.

"Couldn't be trusted with information? Are you serious? He said that?" Hermione asked stunned. She knew that Ron was always jealous of Harry because of all the attention and fame that her received. Even though Harry didn't want any of that. "Has he done anything else?"

"He's been asking questions." said Harry.

"And writing it all down." added Ginny.

Hermione was confused. "What do you guys mean?"

"We mean," Ginny said. "That her kept coming up to us asking questions like what we were planning to do after this year. Were we planning to do stuff this year at Hogwarts? And then he wrote down whatever we said. We even found him outside my room listening through the door on our conversations. And when we questioned him he accused us of forming some sort of conspiracy against the Order!"

"The scum then tried to steal my invisibility cloak and the map saying I had no use for it and it belonged to the Order members like him for them to use." Harry said.

It was quiet in the compartment after that. Harry and Ginny were fuming in their seats from the thought of Ron. Hermione was trying to understand it all.

'_First there's the money Grandma Linda set aside for me. Then there's Lucius Malfoy. And now Ron? What's going on here?' _Hermione thought. _'I should tell them about Malfoy senior, maybe they know something.'_

But before she could voice any of her thoughts there was a sneeze from outside the compartment. Jumping up to open the door she saw Ron outside with a pair of Extendable Ears in his hands. Hermione knew then that everything Ginny and Harry had said about their summer at Grimmauld Place was true. The Ron she knew never listened at the door on their conversations, much less write anything down if he didn't have to.

In a sudden flash Ron was thrown back from the door and down the hallway of the train. Turning around Hermione saw a very angry Ginny with her wand pointed straight at Ron. Hermione immediately closed the door before any more could be done. She put a few good spells on the door so he couldn't listen in any more.

Each other in the compartment looked at one another. Hermione pulled out a book and Harry pet Hedwig who was perched in his lap. Ginny looked out the window at the passing landscape. Soon enough they would be at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter III

Hey guys… here's another chapter…

Disclaimer: same thing as always, If you recognize any characters or ideas or what not from either the movie or the books, they're obviously not mine. (sob)

**CHAPTER III**

The sight of Hogwarts brought smiles to the faces of Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. Happy to be home they group set off towards the Great Hall.

Sitting down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table the new trio made sure that Ronald was not near them. He wasn't a welcome member of the group anymore. Soon enough the new first years were entering and being sorted.

Hermione couldn't wait for them to finish sorting though. She was so hungry. After a summer of barely eating anything she couldn't wait to finally not have to worry about whether or not she would be given scraps of food anymore.

So caught up in thinking about the food that was to come she didn't notice when Dumbledore had stood up after the sorting to give his usual speech. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she realized she had missed something.

"Someone say my name?" Asked a confused Hermione.

"Stand up Hermione! Dumbledore just announced you're Head Girl!" Ginny whispered back excitedly.

Quickly jumping to stand up, Hermione hoped that no one had noticed she wasn't paying any attention to Dumbledore much less anything else. Thankfully luck was on her side tonight. Unlike it has been for the past summer.

"Also lets congratulate our Head Boy for this year, Draco Malfoy," Said Dumbledore continuing his speech. "Now for the most important part of the day….Tuck in" The food appeared on the table and everybody delightedly did as told. Ron more enthusiastically than others, as he stuffed his face like there was no tomorrow.

Disgusted Hermione looked away from him and looked at her own food. Confused, she noticed there was a lot more food on her plate than there was when she had looked away only to see Ron eating like a barbarian. Staring at her food she then noticed a hand scooping even more food onto her plate. Her eyes traced the hand up an arm and eventually to the face of none other than Harry Potter.

"What do you think you're doing Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Nuh Uh. Don't even try to give me that tone Mione. I noticed how thin you've gotten when I first saw you on the train. Ginny noticed to." Harry answered.

Looking to Ginny, Hermione saw her trying to sneak deserts (AN: is it desert or dessert?) onto her plate.

"Ginny! I can fill my own plate. And the same goes to you Harry." Hermione said. "Besides, who could possibly eat this much food. I don't think even Mr. Barbarian over there could eat this much."

"Oh you'd be surprised at what he can eat these days." Said Ginny. "Ever since he joined the Order he's gotten first pick at what's on the table for dinner."

"Well either way I'm not eating all of this food, Okay? Give me some time and I'll be eating more later on. I'm just not that hungry today." Of course that was a lie. Hermione was starving, but she knew that she couldn't eat a lot right away or she would get sick. She had to start small.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Soon dinner was over and the new trio headed off to Gryffindor Tower . They sat down at the usual chairs in front of the fire. Making sure that Ron had already gone to bed and couldn't try to over hear anything that was going on around them they began to talk.

"So do you know of anything that's been going on with Voldemort?" Hermione asked. Being in the muggle world and not leaving the basement of her own home had meant she had missed some things going on in the wizarding world.

"Not much he's doing his usual things. Though no one we know has died." Harry answered looking at the bright side of life with Voldemort. "But there is something else we overheard about."

"Something else is going on. We don't know exactly know what, but whatever it is scares the Order. Because they don't know exactly what's going on either." Ginny said.

Each was then lost in their thoughts trying to think of something that could possibly be what was scaring the Order. It obviously had to be big, though they all hoped it was nothing.

Deciding to go up to bed they each went their separate ways into their dormitories.

Hermione got to have her own dormitory inside the girls' dorm. Being Head Girl had its privileges. Jumping into bed Hermione looked forward to a good nights sleep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_The belt hit her again. Her back her so much from the pain. Blood dripped down her body. Screaming out in pain, she tried to move away from the next blow. But she had no luck. Her wrists were sore from the pain chains that bound her to the wall. The belt hit her again. Though this time is was also the metal buckle that hit her. Screaming out in pain again she knew she could do nothing. She never was able to do anything. _

"Mione! Mione! Wake up, its just a dream. Wake Up!" Ginny said frantically shaking a screaming but sleeping Hermione.

Suddenly sitting up, Hermione hit her head against Ginny's own forehead. Holding a hand to her head, she tried to focus on what was going on. She was sitting in her bed, sheets tangled all around her and she was in a cold sweat. Noticing Ginny holding her head in her hands she realized she must have hit her when she suddenly woke up.

"Ginny are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you." Hermione said.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay? I woke up to see Lavender completely freaking out and telling me you were being murdered in your own dorm and they couldn't get in to save you. And when I finally get in, you were screaming your mind off and I couldn't wake you!" Ginny ranted on to Hermione.

Ginny was extremely worried about Hermione. She was so much thinner than when she had left the school last June, and now she was having nightmares that scared Ginny half to death.

Hermione hadn't known she was screaming. Her dream seemed so real. Though if she had to be honest with herself it was more of a memory than a dream. So many nights and days she had screamed during the summer as her father hit her over and over again. He used her in so many ways that no father should ever even think about doing to their daughter. And all the while her mother and brother did nothing to stop it. They believed he was doing the right thing. Protecting them from the freak that was born into the family.

"Mione?" Ginny asked interrupting her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" Hermione lied. "Just a little shaken up. Thats all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No... I just need to work it all out myself. you know?"

Ginny didn't know, but she nodded her head all the same. Resolving to tell Harry about it and see if he knew anything decided to move onto happier topics like...

"I'm hungry." Ginny said

"Just give me a sec to get dressed and I'll meet you in the common room with Harry, kay?" Hermione replied with a laugh. With know doubt Ginny was a Weasley. Food always was a major part of their lives. Grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom, Hermione began to get ready for the day.

(meanwhile)

"She's hiding something Harry." A concerned Ginny said. "And I'm about to lose my mind over it, I'm so worried."

Harry nodded. He had noticed it too. She was different after the summer this year. She always was a little off when they first got back to school in September, but even more so this year.

"We'll just have to look out for her, Gin. I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. But even if she doesn't ever tell us. I'll still be there for her to help her and stand by her side." Harry said with finallity. She cared for him and was always there for him, even when so few others were. He'd do the same for her.

PAIRINGS??...Well I think this story needs one...that and I want one. But who to pick for Hermione?! I just don't know!!. So help me out and toss me a pair. No Ron and Hermione pairs or Harry and Hermione pairs though. Thanks a ton..!!


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: my wishes haven't came true. Harry Potter and friends aren't mine. Darn.

Sorry so late you guys... anyways make sure you vote at the end for pairings!!

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

Something new had taken place in the library. Something so few had thought even possible. Hermione Granger had fallen asleep in the library. It was still early. Only just after lunch and yet there she sat, head resting on the open book she had been taking notes out of. Two people hid behind a bookshelf watching her sleep. One redhead girl with dark circles under her eyes and one dark haired boy with a troubled look upon his face.

Hermione's gentle breathing seemed to relax her two best friends though, as they watched her sleep. After a few more moments of making sure that Hermione was okay, Harry and Ginny crept out of the library and down to the lake outside. Once there, they continued the usual conversation.

"She had another nightmare last night." Ginny said quietly. Answering Harry's question before he had to ask it.

"I figured she did." Harry replied. "I don't know what to do to help her. It's been a month now we've been back at school and she's more tired than ever."

"I know Harry. I just wish she would tell us what's going on." Ginny said.

"Is she still feeling sick?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm dragging her butt down to the hospital wing after classes today." Ginny answered. Noticing the look on his face she cut him off before he could say anything more. "If you even try to skip your divination class she'll murder you before you could even make it into the _same hallway _as the Hospital Wing. Then how will you know if she's sick or not?"

Knowing that she was right, Harry nodded his head in agreement. Though he believed Hermione was more important than classes, Hermione herself didn't agree with him on that. He would just have to wait.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Granger. Granger wake up." drawled a voice.

Rubbing her sleep encrusted eyes she glanced up annoyed at whoever had woken her up. She had finally gotten to have some sleep without and nightmares of life at home when she had to wake up to the voice of …

"Malfoy." Hermione said. "What do you want?"

"I just talked to Dumbledore he wants us to plan something for Halloween." Malfoy answered.

"Halloween?" Hermione asked.

"Are you deaf? Yes Granger. Halloween." He replied annoyed

"No I am not deaf Malfoy." _idiot_. "Does he know Halloween is just two weeks away?"

"Course not Granger. Now what are we gonna do.? He wants to announce whatever were gonna being doing tonight at dinner."

"WHAT?! TONIGHT?! Is he crazy?? That's not enough time." Hermione said frantically.

"I know Granger. I do have a brain you know. Lets just have a formal ball or something like it. Be easier than planning something huge." Malfoy suggested.

Finally beginning to calm down, Hermione answered. "Yea, that's a good idea. But lets make it a masquerade just to spice it up a bit."

"Fine. I'll tell Snape to say something to Dumbledore." Malfoy replied. As he got up to leave.

"Okay and lets meet back here tomorrow after lunch with a list of ideas to start off our planning." Hermione told him.

Malfoy nodded and walked away. A somewhat good conversation over with. He did as he was told to by his parents. Be nice, we need their help they said.

Hermione however was shocked by this whole thing. _Dumbledore has officially lost his mind, and now Malfoy must be under the imperius curse or something because he was civil to a mud blood!!_

Before she could even begin to pull out a quill and some more parchment to start the list if ideas Ginny showed up.

"Lets go." Ginny said, while grabbing Hermione's arm.

"And where exactly are we going." Hermione asked as she stood up to follow Ginny.

"To the Hospital Wing to see whats wrong with you." Ginny answered simply.

Pulling arm out of Ginny's grasp she said, "No were not. I am fine and don't need to go see Madam Promfrey."

"You are going and that is final Hermione Granger." Ginny replied with a firm voice.

"I'd like to see you make me." Hermione said. _Ginny wouldn't actually make me. Would she?_

Ginny was rolling up her sleeves with a determined look on her face. The red head did not back down from a challenge.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Ginny! Let go of me this instance! I said let go!" A very annoyed Hermione Granger said to the taller red head. Hermione did everything she could do to get away from Ginny. She yelled at her, threatened her, kicked her, hit her, and eventually refused to walk any further.

Despite her attempts Ginny did not stop. She currently still held Hermione's hand in her own as she dragged Hermione on the floor all the way to the Hospital Wing.

_When I told Harry earlier that I was going to drag Hermione's butt all the way down to the Hospital Wing I didn't think I was going to actually have to drag her butt down there._ Pausing to catch her breath she looked down to the floor to see a very red and very dirty Hermione glaring at her. _Oh Shit!! She's gonna kill me! If I just get to the Hospital Wing I'll be safe. _

And with that Ginny took of sprinting down the hall to the Hospital Wing with a kicking and screaming Hermione being dragged behind her.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Madam Promfrey! Madam Promfrey!" screamed a terrified Ginny.

They had made it to the Hospital Wing alive, but Ginny had made the mistake of letting go of Hermione. Once free Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at Ginny. Words were not needed to convey just how angry Hermione was. The look in her eyes were a million time more than enough.

_Where is Madam Promfrey?! I don't want to die yet! Maybe, Maybe I shouldn't have dragged her the whole way down the hall and down those stairs. Oh No!!_

"MADAM PROMFREY !!" Ginny screamed one last time.

"Miss. Weasley! What is all of this yelling about. I was in my office talking to Professor Sprout only to be disturbed by your unnecessary hollering. And put your wand away Miss. Granger. There will be no fighting in my Hospital Wing do you understand?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Now as to what may I ask are you here for?" asked Madam Promfrey.

"Hermione hasn't been feeling to well lately." Ginny answered.

Looking to Hermione, Ginny and Madam Promfrey waited for her to elaborate a bit more. A few minutes passed and nothing was said. Annoyed Ginny answered again for Hermione.

"She hasn't slept much in since we got back and she's been throwing up a lot for almost a month. She refused to get it checked out and I had to drag her all the way over here. Literally."

Madam Promfrey nodded her head in understanding. That was what all the yelling was about. Hermione was the type of person to take care of others first before herself. And when the time came to deal with herself she kept it to herself not wanting to be a burden upon others. Madam Promfrey would know. She was that kind of person herself. Most Healers were in fact. Their urge to help others was what brought them so far.

"Yes well, just have a seat there Miss. Granger and I will be over there in a moment. Miss. Weasley you'll have to wait outside I'm afraid. You will be called in when I am done with the exam."

Ginny nodded and walked out while Hermione climbed onto the bed to wait for Madam Promfrey. The truth was Hermione already had an idea as to what was wrong with her. It wasn't all that hard to figure out. In fact she was surprised it hadn't happened earlier. More importantly the reason Hermione didn't want to go the Hospital wing was because she was terrified of the truth. She already knew yet, until it was confirmed by someone else there was still that small chance, that one possibility that it might not be true.

Oh and what would Ginny think of her if it was true. What would Harry think? Most likely they'd be more disgusted by her than they were of Ronald. And even if they weren't it wasn't right for them to have to worry about her, not with all the problems with Ron, the Order, and Voldemort. They had too much on their plate as it was.

All of these thoughts soared through Hermione's mind as she waited for Madam Promfrey to return.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

An hour and tons of wand waves later Madam Promfrey just stared at Hermione. She had started off simple with a few basic spells to check for stress and so forth. But the results to those were off the charts. She was so stressed it was a miracle the girl hasn't had a heart attack. And her muscles were so strained, too strained for something as school especially after only being back a month.

More spells and blood tests were done and what she found both shocked and scared her. So many bruises, broken bones, internal bleeding, malnutrition, trauma, it went on and on and it never seemed to stop there. She found scars from long-term damage done some years ago. And then there were others that were more recent.

And to throw a cherry on top of it all, Hermione Granger was pregnant.

* * *

So thanks for the review you guys.!! And thanks for the pairing ideas for Hermione. I've decided y'all will decide what the pairings will be based on votes. so leave a review and your vote with it and we'll see what happens. Now here's the suggestions everyone sent in so you decide out of them which one will go best with Hermione. Thanx.

Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley

Lucius Malfoy


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: Well for those of you who thought Harry and Company were mine (which is actually probably none of you), I am terribly sorry to disappoint you. they aren't mine and never will be...no matter how many times I rub that darn "Magical" Lamp. But this particular plot is!! yay.

AN: Thanx a ton for the reviews. Reviews are cool. **_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

"What happend?" Madam Promfrey asked.

The question was so quiet Hermione could barely hear it. She recognized the look on Madam Promfrey's face. It was the look that said they wanted to know, but yet were terrified of the answer, so at the same time didn't want to know.

Hermione knew that by Madam Promfrey's question it was true. She was pregnant. She had tried to deny it. Deny the morning sickness. Deny the missed periods. Deny the sudden cravings she got. Deny all those symptoms that said she was. How would she explain to the baby when it got older that its father was also its Grandfather. And because of that she was both its mother and sister at the same time.

"Hermione?" Madam Promfrey asked again. "What happend?"

"Please don't tell anyone Madam Promfrey," Hermione begged.

"I have to tell the Headmaster, Miss. Granger." Madam Promfrey replied. "He needs to know about all the injuries you have sustained and about the baby. He's on his way already."

"NO! H-He doesn't need to know. I can take care of it all." Hermione said.

Madam Promfrey shook her head. "You can't do this by yourself Miss. Granger. Professor Dumbledore will help you."

_No! Dumbledore can't find out. I don't trust him anymore. Not with what he's done to Ron. He's turned him against us. I've got to do something. I've got to do something NOW!_

"I'm so sorry Madam Promfrey. I'm sorry, but I have to do it." Hermione said.

"Do what? Do what Miss. Granger?" Madam Promfrey asked.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said one more time, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. She grabbed her wand of the bedside table and pointed it at Madam Promfrey. "Obliviate."

"Ah, Hello Madam Promfrey, Miss. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said walking up to the bed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, I, um, called you down here to tell you that...we're out of some potions and I can't seem to find Professor Snape to make some more." Madam Promfrey shook her head. Surely there was a different reason as to why she called the Headmaster over here. Looking to Hermione, she sat there looking just as confused as her.

"Nothing wrong with Miss. Granger then?" Dumbledore asked.

"What? Oh, no nothings wrong. Seems to be just a cold." Madam Promfrey said. Looking to Hermione once more she said, "Make sure you drink lots of fluids Miss. Granger. Don't overwork yourself and come back if you start to feel any worse."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Practically running out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione wasn't watching exactly where she was going. Which of course, ended up with her tripping over a worried Ginny.

Realizing who had tripped over her, Ginny immediately started to fire question after question. "Mione! Are you all right? What's wrong? What did she say? Why did it take so long? Why are you running? Why's Dumbledore there? What's going..."

"Ginny." Hermione said, cutting her off of her rant.

"huh?" Ginny answered.

Hermione just sighed and began walking back to the common room.

Now actually taking the time to really look at Hermione, Ginny saw just how worried Hermione herself was. Obviously the appointment didn't go to well. Remembering Harry, Ginny ran to catch up with Hermione.

"Mione, I almost forgot. I told Harry that after we finished up here at the Hospital Wing that we would meet him at the RoR (AN: room of requirement, in case you forgot )..)

"Gin I just wanna get back up to my room and go to bed." Hermione said. she was exhausted. Who knew hiding the truth, ignoring the truth, having nightmares that deal with the truth and more, sitting through an overly long physical exam, having said truth shoved in face, hexing a teacher to hide said truth, and having said teacher lie to other head macho teacher would be so hard. _I need a knew day job...this just isn't working out for me..._

"I know, really I do, I can see it in your face how tired you are, but please it won't take that long. You're my best friend, and you're Harry's bestest friend. We're really worried about you and want to know whats going on. Besides, classes are over so Ronald's probably in the Common Room waiting for us all to show up so he can badger us about our lives." Ginny said.

Hermione was to tired to deal with Ron. Deciding Ginny and Harry were the lesser threat of the two she nodded her head and let Ginny lead the way. _Besides the RoR can just make me a bed if I wanna stay there instead. It'd probably be a better place to study at for now. _

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"You're what?" asked a confused Harry. "How is that possible? I mean, How did it happen?"

After sitting in the RoR for an hour and a half, Hermione had gotten tired of sitting there studying with two people staring at her with worried faces. She finally let it all out. Well just the part about being pregnant. The rest was a need to know basis. And they didn't need to know. _I guess they deserve to know, they are my best friends...My only friends. shit! they're all I have...After all it'd be pretty hard to hide some months from now. Better to get it over with now. But who thought the sentence "I'm pregnant" would be so hard to understand._ Taking a deep breath Hermione began...

"Well Harry," Hermione said. "When a boy gets real happy about a girl, he..."

"NO!!" Harry screamed covering his ears. "I don't mean how did _that_ happen. I know how _that_ happend. I meant how did it happen?"

"Harry darling," Ginny said. "thats the same question. Be more specific."

"its okay I know what you mean Harry" Hermione said. "But its still the same answer. 'when a boy gets real happy about a girl..."

"Enough! we need no details Mione. I don't want to be scarred by the 'sex talk'!! It was bad enough the first time with mom and dad I don't need to hear it again." Ginny said with a terrified look on her face.

Lauging Hermione offered, "But I can offer the scientific side of sex...When real happy the boys hormones kick into high gear and his brain sends signals to...'

"AAHHH!!" Harry and Ginny screamed. Holding the earmuffs the room created real tight agaist their ears hoping to block out 'the talk'.

Hermione just laughed away. Who knew sex could be so funny?

After a couple more hours of just joking around, the trio fell asleep in the RoR. Being all together alone without the worry of people listening in or the worry of someone close to them, the trio fell asleep happily with no nightmares to disturb them.

* * *

**_LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!!_**

by the way... I know this chapter wasn't that great. Sorry. Mostly talking and not much plot going on...Hopefully it'll change with the next chapter.

So here's another chapter. this is the last chance to vote for hermione's one to be.. So take your pick..

Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley

Lucius Malfoy

The winner will be mentioned in the next chapter... SMILE!!


	7. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, We all know it… If its recognizable from either the movie or from the books of Harry Potter, their not mine. sob

So this chapter is a lot longer than the usual… hope y'all aren't mad at me..

Voting is up! Hermione's one to be will make an appearance in this chapter……

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

"Hurry Harry!! We're late as it is!! McGonagall is gonna kill us if we show up any later." Hermione said as she dragged a dazed Harry behind her.

Sleeping in the RoR was a nice time away from the common room with no worries of eavesdroppers coughRONcough, but they forgot to think about an alarm clock to wake them up in time for Transfiguration with their Head of House, who if given the chance could potentially be worse than Snape in a shampoo crazed tantrum.

Finally making it to the classroom a full 15 minutes late, Harry and Hermione walked in hoping they'll get lucky and McGonagall might be running late.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger…How nice of you to join us today for class." McGonagall said sternly.

So much for luck. "Sorry Professor, Alarm didn't go off." Hermione said quietly. She knew she should have known better. Should have thought of something for classes the next day. Ginny got lucky that morning, having Hagrid first thing in the morning.

"Yes well, As this is the first time that you have been late this year, which I might add is quite a feat for you Mr. Potter, I will let you off this time. Do it again and that I will give you detention. Now take your seats." Said McGonagall.

Looking at each other, Hermione and Harry were relieved that they were getting off. That almost never happens. They sat down quickly so as not to jinx it and do something else that might cause their luck to run out.

"Now," McGonagall continued, "As I was saying before we were interrupted with your classmates arrival, today we will be starting something new. Something we have never done as part of the Hogwarts curriculum since the days of the founders."

At this moment McGonagall paused, taking a moment to look at the students that sat there before her. To begin teaching what she planned to would cause an uproar at the ministry not to mention her mentor. Her gaze rested on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as they sat their in the back of her class. Looking at them she knew that she must do what needs to be done. She continued to look at them as she took a deep breath and continued on…..

"But I believe that with the current situation outside these walls, the staff of Hogwarts should do their part to ensure our safety and to ensure that we are prepared for what will come. The staff of Hogwarts will do what it must, just as its students have done what had to be done." McGonagall finished.

Looking at McGonagall, Hermione knew what she was referring to. Their Fifth Year. The year that they did what they had to when dealing with Umbridge, the Ministry, and Voldemort. The year they took their stand in the form of the D.A.

"Now we will be starting off small. Though I am sure you will be quite happy with what we are doing." McGonagall said. "We will be starting off with learning to be an animagus (sp?)"

The class was silent for a second as what she just said sunk in… Then all that could be heard was the erupting cheers of the students. Needless to say they were quite happy with what they would be starting.

Hermione herself was shocked. This particular subject she was pretty sure that the Ministry wouldn't be to happy about them learning. Fifth year was proof enough that the Ministry wasn't the brightest of people, fearing that Hogwarts was forming its own army to beat them down. Did the Ministry know about this?

Taking out some parchment and her quill, Hermione began taking notes as Professor McGonagall began her lecture on animagus.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry and Hermione sat down with Ginny for lunch. Harry was still excited about learning to be an animagus. So excited he had gotten himself detention with Snape for talking too loud and causing his potion to explode.

"Hi Harry, Hey Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Hey" they answered.

Practically jumping in his seat…"Guess what." Harry said.

Catching the slight shake of the Hermione's head, Ginny decided to ignore Harry. See what it would do to him if she acted like she didn't care even though she knew he was Super Excited.

"Guess what." Harry said again.

………..

"Ginny, Guess what!!" Harry said starting to get frustrated. He was really excited about this.

………..

"Gin!! I said GUESS WHAT!!" Harry wanted so much to say what was so exciting in his life…

"Chicken Butt" Ginny finally answered.

"What?" Harry said confused. Ginny and Hermione then cracked up at the sight of Harry's confused face. Looking at his face they saw it go from confused to shocked to proud. "Hey! Ginny that was a muggle thing!! I'm so proud of you. You didn't screw it up like some others might have screwed it up. Yay!

At Harry's excited 'Yay!' Hermione and Ginny could help but laugh even more. Secretly Hermione passed Ginny a note that Ginny discreetly read.

"So," Harry continued on, "Ginny, Guess what."

"McGonagall is gonna teach you guys how to become animagus. And you were really excited about it. So excited in fact that you went to Potions afterwards with Snape and talked too loud, missed the important directions he was going over, put the wrong ingredient in your potion and caused it to explode…Thus landing you in detention tomorrow night." Ginny answered in one breath. Acting as though it was common news. And everyone knew about it.

"What?" Harry asked weakly. " How did you know?"

"Ginny I think you burst his bubble." Hermione said laughing.

"Yes I think I did." Ginny said.

"Ha Ha, very funny you guys." Harry said. "And yes you did burst my bubble. But that doesn't explain Malfoy."

"Harry," Hermione said, in voice that suggested Harry wasn't exactly right in the head. "Why are you thinking about Malfoy at a time like this? We weren't talking about him, yet you bring him up.."

"Harry your not…y-your not?…." Ginny said fearfully. "Am I dating… am I dating a gay guy?!"

Looking horrified, Harry answered back strongly "NOO!! I'm not!! That's…That's worse than 'the sex talk'!" Harry said

"Whew! Thank goodness for a second…." Ginny said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay though." Hermione added

Ginny nodded. "No, Nothing wrong with it at all. So long as your…"

Harry interrupted, "Not Gay!! Got it? Good. Now, I mentioned Malfoy because he's been looking over here."

As if on cue, all three of them looked over to the Slytherin table, where sure enough Malfoy was looking at them.

Catching Hermione's eye, he gave her a slight nod and held up his book in reminder of their meeting later.

Understanding what he meant, Hermione nodded back. She then looked back at Harry and Ginny only to see them giving her a look. "What?"

"You talk about me having a gay affair with Malfoy when you clearly just had a moment with Malfoy yourself…" Harry said.

"That wasn't a moment Harry. That was a reminder of our meeting later to plan the Masquerade Ball this weekend." Hermione said.

"Oooh can I go?" Ginny asked hopefully…

"Yea me too?" Harry asked. He didn't really want to go to divination. He hated divination.

"Ginny yes. Harry no. Harry you very well know you have divination to attend." Hermione said.

"But I hate divination. All that ever happens is the prediction of my horrible death and Ron's volcanic eruption snoring." Harry said pleadingly. "Will you please let me skip?"

""Stupid question Harry." Hermione said. "You should have dropped divination and taken arithmacy instead. You can come afterwards and help me look up some stuff on what I told you guys about last night.." Hermione said referring to when she told them about being pregnant.

Finishing up the rest of her lunch, Hermione thought about what she was gonna do. She had never had a baby before, obviously. And now wasn't exactly a good time to have one considering everything that was going on. Abortion was out of the question. She could never do that. Was she going to give the baby up? Give it someone who was more prepared to handle it and could give it all that they needed. That was probably the best way to do things. She would just have to get all the information she could and decide later on what would be best for the baby.

What's best for one may not be best for another. But in this case the baby is much more important and deserves more.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"If you will not be quiet than I will have to band you from the library!" Madam Pince said to the group for the second time that day.

Trying to quiet their laughter the group went back to planning the Ball.

It was awkward at first. Ginny and Hermione had gotten to the library first and were waiting at a table with some parchment and quills ready. And in walked Malfoy and Zabini. Two Gryffindors and two Slytherins in a library. Not exactly a good match. But surprisingly after getting started on the planning things relaxed and they were all having a pretty good time. Which was enough to annoy the Madam Pince who didn't want her library to become either a dueling center or a party room.

Trying to focus on the task in front of them. Hermione said, "Okay so what else do we need to worry about for this Halloween Ball?"

Looking through the parchments, "Well we just need to tell the house elves about the food, put up the decorations on the day of and show up." Malfoy said.

"And buy our dresses!!" Ginny said.

"Yes buy our dresses!" Hermione agreed. She knew that for Ginny the dressing up part was one of the most important part of the ball. Growing up in a house as the only girl besides Mom was hard. And getting to dress up and really show off as a girl meant a lot more the Ginny than it did for others.

"We'll have to set up a day for that. Cuz I don't think that there are enough fairy godmothers to turn all the girls rags into dresses. " Zabini said.

"What are you saying our clothes are rags, Zabini?" Ginny asked with an evil look in her eyes.

"N-Noo. I just.. I just meant you know…" Zabini stuttered. Looking to Malfoy his fellow Slytherin he gave a pleading look for help.

"Sorry Mate, you waltzed yourself into that one.." Malfoy said smirking.

A few more jokes were made and so were the finalizations of the ball. The two Slytherins then left while Hermione and Ginny stayed to work on some homework.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Carrying their hot chocolates Hermione and Ginny laughed as they watched Harry carry the books they had checked out of the library.

They went ahead and finished all of their homework. And surprisingly Harry finished up his homework too when he arrived at the library. Which was unusual for him since he usually procrastinated. They then searched the library from top to bottom, side to side, the whole place excluding the restricted section. If a book contained anything to do with babies or pregnancies it was taken.

Of course, with Hermione's pregnancy being a secret to everyone but Harry, Hermione, and Ginny a few spells were needed to ensure the safety of the secret. Walking out of the library you couldn't tell the books they had with them were books filled with babies and pregnancy.

Currently they had just finished up telling the house-elves the food they would need for the ball and took some hot chocolate with them on their way back to the common room.

Harry the unlucky boy, was not used to carrying so many books. Hermione who carried that many on an almost daily occurrence, was used to it. But in order to prevent the argument that was about to happen she relent and let Harry carry the books to the kitchens and then back to the common room. Of course, now he was regretting carrying all of it. Maybe I should work out more. Harry thought.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny ended up staying with Hermione in her dorm. They hadn't just hung out in a while and since there was no school tomorrow., they decided to have a sleep over.

"That went really well I thought." Ginny said.

"What did" Hermione asked. They hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"The meeting with Malfoy and Zabini." Ginny answered.

"Oh, I know. I'm kind of surprised, but not really since Malfoy was kind of the same way yesterday when he told me we had to plan something. " Hermione replied. "They were surprisingly refreshing. It was nice not to be fighting with them."

"Not to mention there was no name calling." Ginny added. "Do you think something is up? Should we be worried?"

"We probably should be worried. This is a sudden change for them. But right now. I don't feel like worrying about it. We'll just be on a look out." Hermione said.

Looking at Ginny, Hermione continued. "I'm kind of surprised at you too, Gin."

Confused Ginny asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well its just that," Hermione took a breath. "Usually your more hot-tempered. And never get along with Malfoys of any kind. You and none of you family get along with them. At least never before. I was worried that we would all end up fighting more than working."

It took a moment for Ginny answered. "Yea." she said. "I know what you mean. But I mean, people change right? And even though you thought you knew someone, you might actually not know them at all.

It was as if a light bulb went off in Hermione's head. She had been so caught up in her own problems to even bother thinking about others. Ginny wasn't as angry at Ron as she was hurt by him.

"Your also talking about Ron, aren't you?" Hermione asked quietly.

Whispering, Ginny answered. "Yea. Its just…. He's my brother, but I hate him so much for leaving us like that. Just walking away from us and not, not seeming to care about us. To not care about me!"

"Do you miss him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ginny answered. "I know its stupid to miss someone who leaves like that, but you wanna know something even stupider? I keep hoping I can find some sort of explanation for it. He's done so much against me, yet I want to prove he's really not that kind of person. I want to defend him. Yet I am the accuser. I want to protect him. Yet I am the attacker."

Hermione said fiercly. "Its not stupid to hate him yet love him at the same time. But you listen to me, and listen well. You are not the accuser. He is the one who turned away from you. You are not the attacker. He is the one who threw pointed words at your heart. Defend him, Yes. Protect him, Yes. But do NOT, do not find yourself to be the one at fault. Do not blame yourself."

Taking a breath she continued on. "I know his change is sudden. And I know it hurt you deep inside. Betrayal of the family is the worst kind of betrayal of all. But there's always a reason for it. And I will do everything I can to figure it out for you, Gin. I figure it out so you won't have to tear you heart apart between love and hate over your brother.

"Thank you." Ginny said quietly. Just as Harry said, Hermione was always there for us. No matter what the problem.

Moments later Ginny's soft snoring could be heard throughout the room. But Hermione was still awake. She lay on her side as she though about what Ginny said. Even though her brother had hurt her more deeply than Voldemort's possession of her own body did, she still wanted to defend and protect him.

Ginny didn't know it, but Hermione could relate to family betrayal more than Ginny would ever imagine possible. And then the urge to still fight for the one who betrayed them. Even though her father, and her mother, and her brother had hurt more than possible. They had destroyed her, and yet she loved them.

And as he days went passed. She began to hate herself a little more. Was she really so wrong? She knew she wasn't, but it didn't make it any better. They were her family. Her life. She still loved them. Still cared for them. And if the moment should come, she would protect them, defend them no matter the attacker or accuser. She would look past and forget whatever they had done to her in order to help them.

* * *

So here's chapter six. Sorry I took so long to update. Hope you liked it. And that it wasn't to long for you. I hadn't actually planned to make it this long, but it just kept going.


	8. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: *sob* *sob*, I own nothing from the books or movies…*sob*

AN: Sorry it's been so long guys. My brains have been on shut down. That and I've been busy. But here we go…….

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

It was a quiet morning. Birds sung softly outside as the sun peaked through clouds. All was quiet in the girls' dorm of Gryffindor tower.

at least it was until....

"MORNING SUNSHINE!!!!!" yelled a red-head to the bushy-haired witch.

Groaning in a most unlady-like fashion Hermione rolled over to look at her clock. At seeing the lovely time of 6:45 looking back at her, Hermione let out another groan.

"Who destroyed your brain so much that it would cause you to believe that any time before 8 in the morning was a good time to get up?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"well if you must know it was the Headmasters idea to let the students into Hogsmeade starting AT 8 in the morning." Ginny said while finding something for Hermione to wear. "and as you've already noticed its already past 6:45 which only gives us just over an hour to get you up and ready to go to Hogsmeade."

Slowly getting out of bed, Hermione grumbled about how the weekend was meant for relaxation and sleeping in. "I still don't see why I'm up before 7."

"We need to get you ready for today. We have to buy our dresses today for the ball next week!" Ginny said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now hurry up so we can meet Harry and get some breakfast."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"You know eventually you're gonna have to pick a dress, you two." Harry said with some annoyance.

Having sat in the store for 3 hrs had made Harry tired and hungry. It took him no more than 10 minutes to find his attire for the ball, so he had no idea how it could take so long to find a dress for the girls.

"We have to find the perfect one!" Ginny said. "And seeing as we rarely ever have a ball at Hogwarts other than the Yule Ball during the tournament three years ago, I want to make the most of it."

Snickering Hermione added quietly, "That and you want to knock the great Harry Potter of his broom with your stunning looks."

Laughing Ginny could only nod in agreement, a glint in her eyes of what was to come. The Boy Who Lived wouldn't know what hit him. Walking out of the changing room she started slipping on the shoes that matched the dress. At hearing Hermione's gasp of surprise, Ginny spun around a worried look in her eyes.

Hermione stood there staring at Ginny.

Worried, "What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny asked

Looking into Ginny's eyes with a smile on her face Hermione answered, "We've found your dress."

Ginny turned to look at the mirror. '_Yes.' _Ginny thought. _'This is the dress.'_

"Now all we have to do is find your dress." Ginny said

Giving a sigh Hermione sat down. "Ginny I don't know how I'm gonna find a dress. All of these dresses I've tried on so far just don't work. You can see clear as day that I'm pregnant in every one. I wouldn't even bother going anymore, but Dumbledore says the Heads have to go together."

None of these dresses were meant to be worn by someone who was expecting. They were made for teenagers who were figure conscious and wanted to look their best in hopes of being the most beautiful at the school ball. Ginny looked at Hermione and began rolling up her sleeves. Just as she made sure it was known before, Ginny Weasley did not back down from a challenge. And dress hunting for a pregnant Hermione was a challenge.

Twenty-two dresses and Forty-five minutes later the three walked out of the store arms filled with what they would be wearing to the ball.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sneaking into a small empty alley between two stores in Hogsmeade Hermione explained her plan as she shrunk their packages.

They had been sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking their butterbeer, eating their food, and talking about what they had learned from all of the pregnancy books they had read this past week (with a few well-placed muffliato spells), when Hermione suddenly grabbed them and dragged them into the alley. Hermione talked to fast to really understand what was going on. She said something about an appointment, muggles, and making it back on time.

Grabbing both of their arms without any warning, except to hold tight Hermione spun on the spot.

Arriving in another alley a little more disheveled than before, Harry and Ginny followed behind Hermione. Still quite confused as to what was going on, they decided it was best to just follow Hermione and see where she would lead them. She was after all the smart one out of the three of them.

They walked into a building and then into some sort of medical office.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Weren't you listening to me before we apparated?" Hermione asked in return.

"Nope." Harry said. "Didn't catch a word you said."

"I'm here to schedule an appt. with a doctor." Hermione said simply. She then walked up to the lady at the desk and told her she needed an appointment.

Getting the papers to fill out for being a new patient Hermione went to go sit down with the Harry and Ginny.

"Why are you making an appointment here? Are you sick Mione?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not sick. I want a check up for me and the baby. Make sure were healthy and good to go. That and I want advice on some things. You can't get everything from a book." Hermione said.

"That's got to be the first time I've ever heard you say something like that before, Mione." Ginny said with a smirk on her face. "I thought you were a firm believer in books."

"Oh my God, Hermione doesn't believe in books anymore! Whatever will the library do?" Harry said laughing.

"Madam Pince will be so disappointed." Ginny added giving a disappointed look to Hermione, before she couldn't take it anymore and cracked up laughing too.

Laughing along with them, Hermione stood up while giving them a look. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Going back up to the lady at the front desk, she gave her the paperwork.

"When do you want your appointment?" The lady said, while looking at her computer.

"Any time on the weekend is fine." Hermione said. "Do you have an opening next weekend?"

"Morning or afternoon?"

"Early afternoon please."

"1:30 is our earliest afternoon appointment."

"That's perfect." Hermione said while grabbing the appointment card from the lady. "Thank you."

With that they walked out of the office and went back to back into the alley. After apparating back into Hogsmeade, they walked back to the castle hoping that no one noticed they had left.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

He had been looking for her all day. Draco Malfoy had walked all around the school, through Hogsmeade, and back again. He'd been through the library four times today already. He was tired and annoyed. It was 8:35 in the evening and he hadn't seen her once today. Pushing the doors open to the library for the fifth time that day, he sighed. If she wasn't in here he was giving up. After going down every single aisle and looking at every table, he finally found her in the very back surrounded by books.

"Granger." He snapped. "Where have you been? I've been looking for filthy self all day."

"Well what do you want?" Hermione asked. She didn't know why he was being so rude. They had been almost friend-like while planning for the ball. She thought he was growing up.

_Obviously that was a fluke_, Hermione thought.

"I'm supposed to tell you that we are going together to the ball. McGonagall said I had to tell you today. Since we're Heads were supposed to show some sort of unity." Malfoy said. And once he finished his sentence he turned around and left.

Looking at her watch, Hermione finished up her conclusion to her essay for Binns. She then gathered her stuff and head off to the common room.

Cutting her off, just as she was leaving the library, they turned her in the opposite direction of the common room.

"Uh guys? Where are we going? The common room is the other way." Hermione said.

"We've decided that we're gonna sleep in the RoR." Harry answered.

"It's much nicer in there." Ginny added. "That and we can talk freely and not worry about being bothered by annoying, sneaking, eavesdropping boys."

"Or be goggled by flirty, pink, gossiping girls." Harry said

"You guys were meant to be." Hermione said. Laughing at them.

Walking into the RoR they set their things down and relaxed. They hadn't done all that much today, but even so, they were exhausted.

"So why did you set up an appt. for a muggle doctor, Mione?" Ginny asked. She knew a bit about how muggle objects worked because of her dad, but she didn't know about muggles themselves, and as such she couldn't quite see why Hermione would chose to go to a muggle doctor when a magical Healer was available.

"I grew up as a muggle and I feel more comfortable that way. Not to mention that I don't want to the world to know about my pregnancy. I felt it was best." Hermione said. "If I had gone to St. Mungos then they would have had to contact the Headmaster and he would have had to let the staff know and then it would somehow slip out and eventually it would be common knowledge."

"Yea, you're probably right about that." Harry said, he was quite familiar how fast rumors spread. True or fake. "So what are you going to do about potions though? That can't be safe with all the ingredients and fumes and stuff."

"I'll look ahead on the syllabus and see what days we will be working on stuff that might be dangerous. And on those days I'll do my own experiments and see just how good the twins products are." Hermione said.

At the look of confusion on their faces, Hermione said more specifically "I'm gonna use their products to feign sick and skip class."

"What? I can skip class if I want to." Hermione said at seeing the shock on their faces. "But I expect full notes on the class and what the homework is."

They talked some more and laughed some more before realizing just how tired they were. They climbed into their own beds the room had made for them and fell into deep sleep.

(meanwhile)

Draco sat on his bed. Being Head Boy gave him perks such as his own dorm in the slytherin dorms. He read the letter his father had sent him again.

_Draco, _

_Induction the 31__st__. eleven pm. Pick you up at the gates. _

_Your father. _

It was a short letter, but it told him just how fucked up his life was. He didn't want to be Death Eater, and he knew his parents didn't want him to be one either. They had learned what a mistake it was to join him in the first place.

He knew they loved him and were scared for him. But he knew if he refused to join they would not only hurt him and his parents, they would kill them too.

He laid down in his bed in an attempt to sleep.

It had been a log day, and a long week. And he knew this week was only going to get worse.

* * *

So there it is, another chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: "If only Harry Potter were mine!!! Then Harry Potter would.....well him and his friends and enemies and other people would be mine. Then I'd be rich. Darn. They aren't mine

AN: See! I'm trying to get these chapters up. My brain is working and is ready to go. So let's go on with the next chapter..........

Questions.....if you have them send them in I'll answer them at the end of the next chapter

* * *

CHAPTER VII

Snickering Hermione and Ginny looked down at Harry. The poor boy didn't know what was about to happen to him. Using a bit of magic they had somewhat transfigured their looks so that they looked liked Malfoy and Zabini. It wasn't a polyjuice potion so they didn't look exactly like them, but it was close enough. As quietly as they could they climbed onto the bed. Ginny, looking like Zabini, lay down next to Harry propping her head up on her hand, making sure they were facing each other.

Hermione winked at Neville whom they had woken up moments before and told him of their brilliant plan. He stood there with the camera ready, waiting for that Kodak moment. Hermione then climbed laid down on Harry's other side and gently stroked Harry's arm. Leaning towards his ear she whispered....

"Wake up my love."

Harry merely made a noise, still asleep. Ginny took this as her cue. She lifted up his arm and moved closer putting his hand around her. She then pushed the hair out of his face and gently rubbed his cheek. "Harry, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Ginny whispered.

The only reaction they got was Harry's tightening of his hold on Ginny. Trying not to laugh, Hermione and Ginny nodded at each other. Time to step it up.

Ginny whispered quickly. "Potter wake up. You need to let go of me!"

"Hurry up Potter before your girlfriend comes up here and finds us in bed with you!" Hermione added.

At that Harry's eyes popped opened. His eyes still slightly sleep encrusted and without his glasses he could just barely make out what was in front of him. Squinting he just managed to see the image of Zabini two inches away from his face and looking straight at him. Quickly looking to the other side of him, he saw white blonde hair and realized it was Malfoy. He then noticed their positions. He held Zabini in his arms and Malfoy behind him stroking his arm in an almost loving way.

Immediately jumping out of bed he looked on horrified. Saying the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm NOT gay!" with and emphasis on not.

There was a quick flash and then laughter. Neville handed him his glasses and he immediately put them on.

Blinking to try and see what was going on, Harry saw a disfigured Malfoy and Zabini rolling around laughing on his bed. Confused at first he looked to Neville for an explanation when he saw that Neville too, was laughing. And in his hands was a camera.

_'So that's what that flash was'_ Harry thought. Then he scowled when he fully realized what had happened. They had tricked him. Knowing he didn't have the best eyesight without his glasses and how horrified he had been when they mentioned him being gay before hand, they decided to pull a prank.

"Very funny you guys. Very funny." Harry said.

Neville, Hermione, and Ginny paused in their laughter to look at him, only to burst back laughter.

"Ha Ha! You should have seen your face Harry! Ha ha! It was hilarious!" Malfoy (Hermione) said.

"Especially when you realized how close I was to your face! HA HA!" Zabini (Ginny) said.

"Yes, yes, so very funny." Harry said. Then looking at them laughing so hard he couldn't help, but laugh too. "Could you guys change back, though, it's kind of creepy seeing a two 'guys' laughing like girls. Not to mention those guys are a disfigured Malfoy and Zabini who happen to be holding onto each other so as not to fall off MY bed."

Their laughter calming down, they wiped the tears of laughter off their face and Hermione changed them back. "Finite Incantartum" (sp?)

"Well, make sure you get everything ready Harry," Ginny said "that way we won't be rushing when we get back."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. Watching them walk out of the dorm he wondered, "How did you decide on who was going to be who?"

Hermione laughed. "Well we tried to turn Ginny's hair blonde, but with all that red the most we could get it to do was turn pink!"

Shaking his head, Harry turned to get ready and make sure everything was ready for the ball tonight.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Inside the Three Broomsticks sat two Slytherins. They had a booth to themselves and glared at anyone who would dare to sit at the booths and tables next to them. They didn't want to be disturbed or overheard.

"I don't know what to tell you, mate." Blaise said. Draco had shown him the letter Lucius had sent him the other day.

Draco didn't say anything in response. Though really there wasn't much to say. By the end of the day, he was going to be a Death Eater. He was going to be branded whether he wanted to or not. And he did NOT want to. But that was the problem. It wasn't a matter of what he did or did not want. It was a matter of what had to be done. He didn't have a choice at all.

At that thought he snorted.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Just thinking about how I don't have a choice, when it comes to being a Death Eater." Draco answered. "Though if you go out and ask any Gryffindor if I had a choice, they'll say I did."

Blaise nodded. He knew what Draco meant. Most Gryffindors think it's all black and white, yes or no. They didn't take into consideration the things in between or the shades of grey that hid in the middle.

Draco sighed and took a sip of his butterbeer. He would prefer some firewhisky to calm his nerves, but he was underage. When he met the Dark Lord a couple of weeks before school, he was told he would be given the honor of being marked as a follower. Though it was an honor he didn't want, and once home immediately told his parents so.

Surprisingly his parents were relieved. Lucius then told him about how at first he had been proud to join the Dark Lord. About how great it was getting the opportunity to show the world he was better.

And then Lucius told him about when he started regretting joining the Dark Lord. About how the Dark Lord tortured his mother, Narcissa, the first time, but most certainly not the last.

Draco knew the Dark Lord had tortured his mother and father. He had seen him to do it. The Dark Lord had done it when they made a mistake, and when they didn't make a mistake. He made them torture each other, just to amuse himself. He was a sick bastard and Draco was completely disgusted by him.

"Weren't your parents trying to get you out of it?" Blaise asked, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"They've been trying to ever since I told them I didn't want to join. They've tried telling the Dark Lord they didn't think I was ready yet." Draco paused. "That didn't work out to well; they were punished for thinking they knew more than the Dark Lord."

Draco sighed again. "They told me to be nice to Potter and his friends, said we would need their help."

"Which you were doing up until last week." Blaise said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Looking at Blaise with a critical eye Draco asked, "What do you mean until last week?"

"Um…Well, you see… I might have been following you a bit last week." Blaise said. He looked at Draco sheepishly (AN: is that a word?).

Raising his eyebrows in question….

Blaise tried to explain, "You were being really quiet, and moody, angry, and…and…not like yourself…And so as your best mate, I took it upon myself to follow you around for a couple of days to try and figure out why."

"You couldn't have asked?" Draco said, smirking at Blaise as he stumbled over his words.

Realizing Draco wasn't mad, Blaise only smiled and shrugged, "Why make things easy? Life's no fun if your given everything."

Taking the opportunity to laugh while he could, Draco did just that, he laughed.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Also laughing, though they had know idea that they were the only ones doing so at the moment, were Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Harry was looking at the picture that Neville had taken that morning. Somehow Hermione had gotten the camera to also record sounds, so not only did the camera take a picture of him being horrified at being in bed with "Malfoy" and "Zabini", it also recorded him screaming he wasn't gay. Hermione was going to put it in her Hogwarts Album with the caption of "Harry's Worst Nightmare: Voldemort's dreams couldn't scare him more!"

Putting the picture away, the three of them walked into the office. It was 1:15pm when Hermione checked in with the lady at the front desk.

Waiting for her turn to be called, Hermione perused through some of the books with Ginny and Harry.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Truth be told Hermione was scared and didn't want to go in there by herself. She had been alone so much during the summer, and hadn't felt so alone since she told Harry and Ginny about being pregnant. And she didn't want to feel that way again. Plus she wanted someone to be there with her, in case they told her something was wrong. She knew there most likely would be something wrong. Being beaten by her father and barely having any food couldn't be good for the baby.

Hermione sighed. That was why she was here. She was going to do her best to take care of this baby while it was in her. Even though her life was so messed up, she was going to do whatever needed to make sure the same thing didn't happen to the baby.

"I think I'll stay and wait out here." Harry said.

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Forty-five minutes later, the trio walked back to school. All was well. The baby was developing great, and the only thing the doctor admonished her on was her weight. She was underweight and if needed to work on it. Hermione promised she would. In three weeks she would come back and be able to tell if it was a boy or girl.

The next thing Hermione knew was pain. On her head that is. Ginny was pulling and twisting, brushing and pinning her hair. She had to meet Malfoy at the entrance of the Great Hall in thirty minutes, and Ginny was doing her best to hurry. Unfortunately, hurrying made it more painful.

Ginny had already gotten her hair and make-up ready first so that she could focus more on Hermione once she was done. They had each taken a nice relaxing bath and gave each other a manicure and pedicure. And now they were perfecting themselves. Well, at the moment, Ginny was perfecting Hermione. They had already perfected Ginny.

"Careful Ginny!" Hermione said. "I'm going to be lucky if I have any hair left, from the way you keep yanking on it."

"Sorry Mione." Ginny said. "I'm just trying to fix it. I'm almost done anyway."

Ten minutes later and Ginny was done with Hermione's hair. "All done!" Ginny announced, happily.

"Finally!" Hermione said dramatically while getting out of her chair. That only resulted in Ginny pushing her back in it.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

"Make-up!"

Groaning, Hermione attempted to make herself more comfortable in the chair.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_TIME FOR THE HALLOWEEN BALL_

Each of the girls took a deep breath and placed the masks on their face. Taking one last look in the mirror, they headed down the stairs to meet up with Harry.

Ginny came down first, and just as she hoped she took Harry's breathe away. Her hair was done in an elegant twist. Her face half covered with her white mask that had light green feathers. Though the mask covered her face it only placed more emphasis on her blue eyes that were surrounded by green eye shadow. Her dress accentuated every curve, bringing out only the best in Ginny. It too was green. It was a spaghetti strap dress that flowed down to the floor. Overall it was a sexy dress that was modest at the same time. Showing her beauty, but not shoving it out.

(AN: Harry's wearing almost like what he wore to the Yule Ball, but with a touch of green to match Ginny.)

Harry gave Ginny a kiss. "You're so beautiful" he said. Proud that he would have her on his arm tonight. She said thank you and they both turned to watch Hermione come down.

Hermione came down next. Though she didn't have the same beauty that Ginny did, it didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. Her hair was pulled up. A few curls had fallen free from the pins, but it only added to it. Hermione's mask was also white, but with dark blue feathers to match her midnight blue dress. Her dress was a spaghetti strap and was flowed out. It didn't follow her every curve, because well, every curve included a bump she didn't want everyone to know about. Hermione was nervous and excited. She was going to make the most of this night.

Hermione took Harry's other arm and they left the common room to go to the Great Hall, where Hermione would meet with Malfoy.

…………………………….

Just as Ginny had taken Harry's breathe away, Hermione took Draco's breathe away. He didn't recognize her at first. It hadn't been until she stopped in front of him and spoke to him that he realized who she was. And for that moment when he really looked at her he forgot about what was going to happen that night. So mesmerized by Hermione that he completely missed out on Harry's little speech about how he would regret living if he hurt Hermione.

The moment didn't last long, though. McGonagall had called them to tell them it was time to enter.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione and Ginny came back to the table Harry was waiting at. Laughing and exhausted they sat down.

"I'll get you two, something to drink." Harry said as he stood up.

"Thank you!" Both Ginny and Hermione said. They had been dancing all night. Each taking turns to make sure they didn't lose their table.

Thanking Harry again, when he came back, they happily sipped their drinks.

"What time does this ball end, Mione?" Harry asked. Looking at his watch.

"Midnight, that way we can do an unveiling sort of thing. Everybody will take off their masks at the same time." Hermione answered

"Is that why we weren't supposed to tell anyone who we were?" Ginny asked

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"My bad!" Ginny replied laughing. It was too now. Turning to Harry she asked, "What time is it?"

Taking another look at his watch, "It's 10:20."

"Good." She said.

"Why's that good?" Harry asked

Grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor she answered, "We still have plenty of time to dance!"

Laughing, Hermione shook her head and turned to Neville who had just joined her at the table.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

(Meanwhile)

Draco stood in the corner, sipping on his butterbeer. At first glance he looked annoyed at having to be there at the ball, but on a closer inspection his hand could be seen shaking slightly while his eyes kept glancing at the clock. He was waiting for something.

Blaise joined him in the corner. "It's 10:15, mate."

Looking at the clock again, Draco nodded. He put his drink down and nodded his head to Blaise, before taking a deep breath to try and relax.

"Good luck." Blaise said. There wasn't anything else he could say. It wouldn't change anything.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Lucius laid his son down in his bed. He carefully tucked him in, just as he had done when Draco was a young boy. He placed a pain relief potion on the stand next to the bed, and watched as his wife kissed Draco on the forehead.

Together they watched their son sleep. They had never felt so low in their life. What would surprise most people was the fact that they loved their son. And to watch as he forced to join something he didn't want to be part of was hard. Watching as he was branded with the Dark Mark. Watching as he screamed out in pain had hit them hard. They would do anything to keep him safe. And now they would do anything to get him and themselves out of this mess.

* * *

So thats another chapter for you. I think thats the fastest I've ever put up a new chapter.

Anyways.. if you have any questions or want to know why I made certain things go a certain way feel free to ask. I'll answer them at the end of the next chapter.

More importantly....THANKS for the reviews. It means a lot to me.....THANKS


	10. Chapter IX

CHAPTER IX

Narcissa woke to the sound of her only son crying out. Without a moments pause she was out of bed and running down the hall. Her heart pounding as she opened the door. Draco lay tangled in his sheets. She whispered in his ear that everything was okay and he was safe. She whispered that she was there now and he didn't have to hurt anymore. She begged him to wake up, to realize that it was only a dream, a bad memory.

Slowly Draco's cries stopped and he lay peacefully in his sleep once again. Narcissa stayed there beside her son. Watching over him as he slept, brushing the hair from his face. She kissed his forehead before she got up to leave. Closing the door quietly she headed to the library.

Lucius was sitting in a chair beside the fire when Naricissa walked in. He could tell by the look of worry on her face that Drace had, had another nightmare.

"What are we going to do?" Narcissa asked

"I don't know," he replied. "But I will find us a way out of this. I will find a way out for ALL of us."

"Should we go to Dumbledore?" she asked worriedly.

Shaking his head he answered. "No, he is very powerful with many connections and he is the only one the Dark Lord fears, but Severus says that to go to Dumbledore for help would be a most unwise decision." Noticing the confused look on his wife's face he continued on. "Severus has hinted that Dumbledore isn't exactly as he seems to be. He never says what exactly what is wrong, but he has many side comments that suggests he isn't very happy." 

"Then what are we going to do? How are we going to get out of this" Narcissa asked. Dumbledore had seemed like a good idea, but if Severus says we shouldn't then what other options were left to get them out?

Closing his eyes as if in silent prayer, Lucius answered, "I don't know. Hopefully through friendship.."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"What is an animagus?" McGonagall asked the students before her.

Almost everyone in the class raised their hand. McGonagall nodded her head in satisfaction. Give the students something interesting to learn, something that they would really want to know, and they'll go the extra mile all by themselves.

Answering her own question, "An animagus, is a witch or wizard who has the ability to physically transform themselves into another animal. Now this animal can be anything from a snake to a lion. However, each witch or wizard only has one animagus form, which cannot be chosen.

Many groans could be heard through out the class. Some students exchanged worried glances, worried their animagus form might be something like slug or something even more embarrassing.

Continuing on, "and that is what we will be doing in this class and the net. I trust you have read the required material. Instructions are in your book, pg 362. Grab a bowl for you and partner and pour some of the mixture in and you may begin." And with that McGonagall returned to her desk.

Harry went and got their bowl and mixture while Hermione conjured some comfy pillows they could use to sit on the floor. After taking their socks and shoes off they began to rub some of the mixture onto their feet, hands, and a little on their foreheads. "This mixture is safe, right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course it is Harry." Hermione answered. "Its all natural ingredients that are just meant to relax you and help you to connect."

"Good!" Harry said brightly. After a few moments of awkward looking around, Harry asked "How are we supposed to do this?

Laughing Hermione told him, "Close your eyes, and just relax. Now here is the hard part. You have to focus on who you are and not force it. The animagus form is actually jus t an animal representation form of you. So just be completely you, and then imagine yourself changing. Don't picture what it is you're changing yourself into just feel the change. And then you'll know what you are."

After making sure that Harry had the idea of what he was supposed to do Hermione got comfy on her own pillow. Sitting cross-legged, Hermione closed her own eyes and took deep breaths. She wasn't sure how to do it exactly either, but she figured the best way to begin would be to meditate. Taking deep breaths Hermione began to go to her special place. She could still smell the mixture that she had rubbed onto herself. The smell of the earth was most dominant. Hermione continued to take deep breaths relaxing even more and just letting her mind take her wherever it needed to go.

The smell of the earth was stronger now. She could hear something. It sounded as if it were raining. Opening her eyes she saw she was in a car. And it was raining. Looking out the window into the rain, Hermione saw she was parked outside of a church. It was hard to tell, with the rain pouring down as it was who was at the door of the church. Squinting her eyes, she saw it looked to be her parents. They seemed to be talking to one of the priests.

Putting her head in her hands, Hermione couldn't understand what was going on. She had no idea how she had gotten there, to mention the splitting headache she had seemed a little off. Hermione touched a particularly tender spot and looked at her hand. She was surprised to see some blood on it. Maybe she had hit her head, but that didn't give her any clue as to why her parents would be talking to a priest at a church.

Suddenly her father was there. He opened the door and pulled Hermione out into the rain. Holding tight to her arm he pulled her towards her mother and the priest. Looking at her father, "What's going on, Dad? What are we doing here?"

He didn't look at her when he answered. "We're going to save you." He kept pulling her to the church with a determined look on his face.

"Save me?" Hermione asked. She was confused. Why did she need to be saved? And what was she being saved from?

When they reached the door, Hermione's mother took hold of her other arm. Hermione now stood between both her parents as they followed the priest inside. Nothing made sense. What were they doing? Looking up ahead, only made things more confusing for Hermione. There were more priests standing up ahead. They all stood surrounding a table, each with a grave look on their face. They watched as Hermione and her parents walked closer.

The priest they were following turned around and looked at Hermione. "God will save you, child. Listen to his words and let him fill your heart. Let his spirit flow inside of you and may he purge you of the demons that hold you captive."

Scared, Hermione tried to pull away from her parents, but they kept a firm grip onto her arms. Struggling she cried out, "But I'm not possessed! There's no demon in me!" She looked at her dad, but he still wouldn't look at her. "Daddy, please! I want to go home, I just want to go home."

No one answered her pleas. Her parents put her on the table and her father held her down. The priest standing around the table closed their eyes and began to chant. One priest stepped forward and began to sprinkle oils and water on her, all while he kept chanting. Not knowing what was going on Hermione began to cry, the tears fell down her face as she tried to get up. But no matter how hard she tried her father wouldn't let her up.

Looking around, Hermione cried out for her mother. When she finally saw her mother she was lighting a candle. And no matter how loud Hermione called out to her, she never looked back. Hermione's mother cried as she knelt down to pray.

The priests' chanting echoed througout the church, but Hermione could no longer hear them. All she could hear was the sound of her mother's prayer. "Save my daughter, Cast out the demon in her. Pull her out of the Devil's grasp…"

Frantically Hermione began to struggle more, trying to get free. Her father only continued to hold her down, the priests' chanting only getting louder. It was all too much. Closing her eyes she hoped it was all a dream, that none of it was happening, but she could hear it. It was all she could hear. The priests' chanting get louder, her mother's voice desperately praying for her redemption. It was all too much…

Suddenly Hermione opened her eyes. Immediately looking around, Hermione heaved a sigh of relief when she realized where she was. _'It wasn't real_. _It wasn't real. Just another bad dream.'_

Hermione took another deep breath to calm her racing her heart.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

" Yes." Hermione answered him.

Harry looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"Everything is fine, Harry. I promise." Hermione smiled at him to ensure him she was okay. Though she was quite honestly freaked out by what had just happened, she knew Harry didn't need to know. His burdens already to great without the need to add something that had happened in her past. _'Besides, it's just a distant memory. It's nothing to worry about, just another thing to forget about and move on.'_

"Alright class, begin cleaning up class is over. For homework tonight I want to read the rest of the chapter and write an essay over the risks and their preventative measures, when learning to be an animagus. You may also want practice on being more relaxed, and open to everything before you go to sleep tonight. It may help you to be more comfortable, rather than trying to force it, so that you will be more receptive to your animagus form, during our next class." McGonagall announced.

As they began to clean up, Hermione thought about what had just happened. Out of all the times that she had meditated before nothing like this had ever happened. Whenever she had meditated before it had always relaxed her, and helped ease her pain, both physically and mentally. Never had it brought up memories better left forgotten, or leave her feeling scared and broken as that had.

Noticing Harry watching her, she turned to him. "So how did it go for you? Get any idea of what you might be?"

"I think I felt something. I'm not sure exactly what it was. I felt like I was something, I just couldn't really tell what it was, though." Harry said. "Did you get anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing really. Maybe next time I will."

" Do you want to eat lunch in the RoR?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I also want to get a head start on that paper McGonagall assigned us. So why don't you get Ginny and grab some food from the kitchens, and I'll stop at the library and meet you guys there." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a plan. See you there."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Severus, I don't know what were supposed to do to get out of this." Lucius told his friend. The two of them sat in Severus's study. "You told us not to go to Dumbledore. So I'm asking what we need to do instead."

"How is Draco holding up?" Severus asked in response.

"He is well, except for the nightmares and self disgust." Lucius said.

Flinching, Severus knew that becoming a Death Eater was not easy. And it never did get easier. Severus took a deep breath asked Lucius a question that would help to determine how he could help. "Lucius, how do you and your wife really feel about those who are not pureblooded wizards?"

"I don't see what that has to do with getting my son out of being a Death Eater." Lucius said.

Sighing, "Just answer the question, Lucius." Severus said. "Are you against them or not."

Lucius looked at Severus. He could tell from the way Severus had asked the question that he was completely serious. He thought about the question for a few minutes before he had his answer. "No, we are not against them."

"Are you sure, Lucius?" Severus asked. "I need to know the truth, right now. I don't want to find out later on down the road that you are lying to me, because you think it'll help you get out of this mess."

"I'm sure, Sev. I have no doubt in my mind that I don't hate them." Lucius said. "However," He continued. "That does mean I'll be the best of friends with them. Yes, I don't hate them. But I'm not particularly fond of them."

Severus nodded. All the pureblooded families, made sure to pass down through the family what had happened when wizards and witches began to fight with muggles. How it used to be one world, and was now split in two. With one world hiding from the other.

"Well, then first things first, you'll have to be nicer to them." Severus said. "But make sure you don't get caught doing it, by other Death Eaters."

"I'm not stupid Severus." Lucius said. He knew that if he were to get caught being nice to a Muggleborns would be disastrous to him and his family. It could very well mean their lives. Continuing on, "And as for the whole start being nicer, we've already started."

Startled, Severus looked at Lucius with a shocked expression. "Really? When?" He asked.

"At the train station at the start of term, that Granger girl dropped some folder she had with her. I gave picked up and gave it to her without calling her any names." Lucius said with a satisfied look. It wasn't often that he surprised the great Severus Snape. "And Narcissa and I had instructed Draco to be nicer to them. I figured that they might be able to help us if you couldn't."

"Well, I must say Lucius then you're already on the way out." Severus said. He wouldn't say it, but he was proud of his friend. They had been good friends, when they were still students, but he thought they would always be going they're separate ways when they joined the Death Eaters. Severus didn't believe that Muggleborns were not as good as he was. And when Lily died he knew immediately that joining was the biggest mistake he could ever make. But now he knew that Lucius did not hate them, he would help hi m in any way he that he could. And maybe he would also be able to help Lucius change his mind altogether about them.

"So what should we do next?" Lucius asked.

"Well just keep doing what you already have been doing. We'll probably need Potter's help in the future." Severus said unhappily. He didn't have anything against Muggleborns, but he most certainly had something against Potter's father, James Potter. This made dealing with any Potter an unpleasant experience.

Lucius saw the look on Severus's face when he mentioned needing Potter's help. Though to give Lucius some credit, he did try not to laugh, but some things just can't be helped. "Having some trouble thinking about Potter?"

"It would be most wise for you to stop laughing." Severus said.

Gaining some control over himself, Lucius got up. "Well, Severus I must take my leave. I have some business to attend to at the ministry."

Severus got up to shake his hand. "I'll call for you when I know what should be done next."

"Thank you, Severus." Lucius said gratefully. And with that he walked into the Floo and was gone.

HHHHHHH

Here's another chapter all finished. I know its been like forever since I've posted a chapter up. Sorry about that. Anyways thanks for reading!!


End file.
